Since the end of the Second World War, huge amount of Abandoned Chemical Weapons (hereinafter to be referred as ACWs) still present in many countries pose a grave threat to people's lives and health, as well as environmental security. Now over 70 years have passed, the ACWs have been corroded seriously, which may have caused or will cause leakage of the highly toxic chemicals. Except for the high toxicity, wide distribution is another characteristic of the ACWs. So it would be of great significance to develop detector to find the ACWs.
As mentioned above, the ACWs are continuously corroding, and materials of packaging housings of the ACWs have been transformed to rust from metal such as iron or steel. Therefore, conventional detectors are not appropriate for the ACWs.